Scheduals
by fannynugget
Summary: It takes a little while for Kevin and Scotty to finally get a moment alone. Just sex really, not much of a plot.


Just a random one-shot because I had nothing to do at work. This is the first fanfic I've posted on here, so be nice to the new comer! :3

Anyway, it's set during season 4 & I know it's a bit like one of the episodes, with Sarah interrupting, Scotty going to work & them hardly seeing each other – damn, I gave away the little storyline – but hey! I get down with the kinky stuff, which is the only reason you're here anyway! ;)

Reviews & hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kevin," Scotty whispered, pushing his hands against his husband's chest. At first it was an act of resistance, but he gave up almost instantly and just collapsed back onto the desk chair, while Kevin straddled his hips.<p>

Their lips and tongues were in the fierce battle of dominance and Kevin's hand slid under the bottom of Scotty's tank top, allowing an inwards groan to slip past his lips at the bare touch. Kevin began to pull the hem of the top up, until he heard a banging at the door, but he simply lowered his lips to his husband's neck.

"Kevin. Kev-mmm-Kevin. The door."

After a short moment, Kevin – much to his regret – climbed off Scotty, straightened himself up and river the door open.

"Urgh, what do you want?"

Sarah pushed herself past Kevin and walked into the loft, quite happily uninvited. Scotty had moved to the sofa, a book in hand, and he watched as Sarah moved to sit beside him.

"Don't have children. Okay, just give up. They take over your life. They shout and scream and you know the best part of my day is when they're at school?"

"What've they done?" Scotty asked, which resulted in a glare from Kevin, for invited her to continue.

"Cooper has been suspended from school for fighting. With a girl! And Paige has got herself a boyfriend. She's too young to have a boyfriend. Kevin, tell her she's too young to have a boyfriend."

"She's old enough to have a boyfriend, Sarah."

He replied bitterly, knowing Sarah just needed to talk, but he was not the right person to listen. He sat down in the desk chair, half of his mind wondering off to think of what he and Scotty could have been doing on this chair before the woman who just enjoys ruining her brothers sex life had bared her way in.

"Should I have the 'talk' with her? I mean, she's far too young for that, isn't she? But I heard her say 'I love you' to him on the phone."

"Sarah, she's a teenager, they love everyone they're with. And why are you asking us, you're the parent!"

"Yes, but you're always over prepared. Don't you have the sex talk sorted already? I mean, Michelle is two months pregnant, Kevin."

Kevin used the mocking as an excuse to stand and headed back over to the door and pulled it open.

"Right, go. Go. Go on. I'll see you at moms later. And talk to Kitty about it. Or mom, she had to have the 'talk' with you and Kitty."

"Can you remember yours with dad? He cried at the thought of having to go with a girl." Sarah said, smirking at Scotty before she headed out of the door.

"Byeeee." Kevin called both mocking and serious as he closed the door straight behind her, before she could bring up anything else, whether it be embarrassing or not.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, I cried at the thought, too." Scotty teased, while Kevin sat down beside him, his hand going to the top of his thigh, and without a word he moved in to kiss the younger mans neck.

"Oh-Kev. Kevin. I don't really have time anymore; I have to get sorted for work."

"What? No. I'll make it quick." Kevin promised, moving forward to kiss Scotty, who pulled back and stood up.

"I'll be back as early as I can."

It was an empty promise. Scotty didn't make it back until the early hours of the next morning, and Kevin was fast asleep on the sofa, having been waiting for him. A pang of guilt hit the chef, but he stripped down to his boxers and curled beside his husband before pulling a blanket over the two of them. The sofa wasn't exactly built for this, but Kevin sub-consciously shuffled back and brought his arm around Scotty, to prevent him from falling.

By morning Kevin's neck was aching and he just managed to climb over Scotty without waking him. Today, for Kevin, was another one with Kitty, and it called for an early morning, and seemingly a late night, because he didn't get home until late that evening. Scotty, not to Kevin's surprise, was at work, although he had left a note, at least.

I miss you. Cancel whatever you've got on tomorrow? I've managed to get the day off and I really don't want to spend it without you.

I love you,

Sxx

Ps, I made muffins, they're in the fridge. Mwah.

And just to surpass boredom, Kevin sat the rest of the night, eating the majority of the muffins, while spending about an hour worming his way out of Kitty's clutches. It was around one when Kevin turned in, and Scotty joined him not long after.

They slept side by side, and when Kevin finally woke, it was to the smell of coffee and to the sight of his husband, in black boxers and nothing else. Ah, that sight would never get old.

"Morning." They both said in union as Scotty put the cup of coffee down on Kevin's beside table.

"How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in days." Kevin asked, rolling over to face his husband as he settled back into bed with his own coffee.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "I've missed you too."

Was Scotty's reply, his arm coming around Kevin's shoulder, so they could be somewhat closer. Kevin was all too happy to curl into his husband's side, his hand resting lightly on his chest.

"I haven't even had time to text you. Kitty is very demanding."

He chuckled and Scotty kissed the top of his head.

"So are these catering events. Just when I thought I had past all this."

"Honey, I swear, as soon as I get a job you can stop doing them. I'm looking everywhere."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It'll be worth it in the end."

"Mmm, this is what it's going to be like with a baby, isn't it? We're barely going to have time together. Just the two of us, anyway." Kevin pointed out, although it was with a smile, and Scotty matched it, sliding his other arm around Kevin's waist after he had put his coffee down.

"Well, we should probably make the most of it now." Scotty grinned, suggestive eyebrows raised, and Kevin groaned in response, looking up at his husband.

"I've been waiting two days for you to say that."

He whispered, leaning up for a wet kiss. Which was exactly what he got. Scotty hadn't realised how much they both needed this, let alone wanted. His lips moved hungrily against Kevin's, and it was clear just by his moans that Kevin was all too happy to play the submissive. Being the taller and buffer of the two, Scotty tended to take control, and there was never any complaining on Kevin's behalf, so he was quite content to comply when Scotty pushed him onto his back, and he lay over him. Kevin's fingers snaked through Scotty's hair and held his head in position, refusing to lose those lips.

It was Scotty's hands trailing down Kevin's side that made him shiver, and Scotty managed to break the kiss to pull off his husband's t shirt.

"You shouldn't sleep in that." He murdered, his lips returning to Kevin's. "I like to see what's underneath it."

Kevin moaned in reply, not really paying attention to what Scotty was saying, he was too busy arching his back, because of the finger that was running circles around his left nipple.

"I like to kiss what' underneath it." Scotty whispered hoarsely, kissing down his husband's neck and chest, stopping when he reached his nipple, the right this time, while the left continued being abused by Scotty's delicate fingers.

"I like to suck it." Now his lips were back in the middle of his chest, sucking and biting, with the motives of leaving a mark, and Scotty made sure it could be seen when Kevin wore a shirt, just so everyone knew he was his, ring or no ring, he belonged to Scotty.

"Scotty." Kevin managed to breath, and he bucked his hips, Scotty understood. He was having the same throbbing sensation, but his own pleasure could wait. He wanted to show Kevin just what he had been missing the last couple of days.

Scotty had Kevin's shorts and boxers off in one swift move, and within the next moment he had swallowed his husband whole, with resulted in a very promiscuous moan slipping from Kevin's lips and his fingers wrapped around the short strands of his husbands hair to encourage him, for something to grip onto.

Kevin was fairly vocal as Scotty worked his mouth and tongue back and forth along his shaft. When Scotty pulled back he chuckled at the groan of disappointment that came from Kevin. However, Scotty didn't leave him disappointed for long, with a smirk he pressed a finger carefully inside of Kevin, who tensed in response, but he bucked his hips to silently ask for more. Scotty knew what the movements meant and he added a second, scissoring them inside of his husband, before he added a third.

Kevin's breath was hitched to the point where they both knew what he needed, what they both needed and so Scotty was quick to prepare himself with the lube from the bedside table. Kevin's legs came up over Scotty's shoulders and he gasped as he felt his husband easing himself inside of him. And Kevin swore he could have came there and then, but he refrained, and rocked his hips, encouraging Scotty to start his movements. Not that Scotty needed encouraging; he was just drinking in the sight of his husband, underneath him, willing to take anything Scotty gave him. When Scotty's rhythmic thrusts began, Kevin's fingers gripped onto the bed sheet beside him, and his head arched back, as well as his back, which he pushed up, meeting his husbands thrusts.

However long they prolonged their release, it still came too quickly, and once their climax had passed they lay side by side, a fine layer of sweat covering their bodies. "Wow." Kevin said with a breathless chuckle."

"Mmm."Scotty nodded in agreement, not fully functioning yet.

It took about 15 minutes before Kevin pushed himself up and dragged Scotty out of bed with him. "Let's get a shower."

Scotty smirked, giving Kevin the eyes that drove him crazy, with a sexy taunt. "Okay, but I hope you know I plan to make you sweaty all day."

Kevin groaned again, and once they were in the bathroom, he pulled Scotty into the most gentle kiss of his morning.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kevin... Now get in the shower so I can scrub your back."

* * *

><p>FinFinished! :D Should I maybe turn it into a short story? Maybe actually add a bit of a plot? I just don't know!<p> 


End file.
